Two worlds one flag
by perfectzero89
Summary: The lone wonderer finds his way to the Mojave Wasteland he runs into the courier after getting shot in the head. In his quest to bring Project Purity to the Mojave will he decide to help the courior to find who shot her or go on to find the Hidden Brotherhood of Steel chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Elder Lyons Holotape

This is my First Fanfiction and based it around my own idea's on how the lone wonderer made his way to the Mojave

Review's are welcomed im open to suggestions and criticism. its still my first fanfic so take it easy on me :)

This fanfic will include the areas in the downloadable content for the game and may also include places and areas from mods i have seen i don't own the mods its just my own idea and imagination on information i have seem and or read about to see how they would fit with the fallout lore :)

* * *

Aiden stood hunched over with his arms crossed ontop of the railing outside of Craterside Supply in Megaton. Nathan was still going on about the Enclave that one day they will come and save us all. Aiden just smiled as he looked out into the sky. There was a brisk breeze that blown through the town even if it was for only a minute, It was nice to feel a light breeze every now and again. His sleeveless duster was flapping in the wind. The suns bright rays shined off of his .308 caliber sniper rifle as it was leaned against the railing. His light brown hair danced in the breeze as it flowed infrount of his sky blue eyes. He then let out a soft sigh, lowering his head. Its been two years since I had helped Elder Lyons and the Lyons Pride take down the Enclave, and he was enjoying this time to just relax at least for a moment. The door behind him swung open as Moira walked out holding a holotape in her hand.

"Hey! this came for you today, says its from someone called Elder Lyons." Moira said as she held up the holotape. Aiden turned picking up his rifle by the barrel and walked over towards her taking the holotape. "I wonder why the Elder sent this, it must be urgent." Aiden quickly looked up at Moira. "Do you have anything that might play holotaps?" Aiden asked with a smile. "Oh, why yes.. a matter of fact I do." She replied walking back inside, as Aiden quickly followed. Taking a seat at the deck proping his rifle along side of him. Moira layed a holodisk player infront of him. "Here you go, It's a little rusty, but it should still work" Moira replied with a smile as she turned to picke up the broom and started sweeping.

Aiden slid the holotape into the player, it clicked as the tape fell into place, he then pressed the play button, static was emited from the speakers for a few seconds before it started to play. "Hello... this is Elder Lyons of the Brotherhood of steel, again I wanted to thank you for you help against the Enclave. Oh, ah yes, the reason I sent you this is because I have an important mission for you. our brothers in the Mojave are in a state of lock down, and are in need of our assitance, also has come to my attention that the NCR has in their control a pumping station. I dont know if it's working but, I would like for you to try and make contact with the NCR and see if they would be willing to forge an alliance with the Brotherhood, and bring "Project Purity" to the Mojave. Now, by the time you get this a vertibird that my head Paladin Cross had stolen from the Enlave with Cross a two of our rising s Paladins to aid you, It will be arriving shortly outside Megaton within the hour, and good luck to you Aiden." A small pop echoed through the shop as the tape finished.

"Oh wow... how exciting, now you will bring clean water to everyone out there in the wastes" Moira said leaning the broom against the wall. "Here, I have something for you." She pulled out of the locker beside her a new brown sleeveless leather duster bareing the Brotherhood of Steels logo. "I thought it would be cooler than wearing that heavy suit of armor," Moira replied laying it on the table.

"Thank you Moira," Aiden replied with a smile, he took off his old duster draping it over the chair he was in. He then picked up the new one, sliding one arm in he tossed it around sliding his other arm in. Aiden then picked up his rifle, slinging it on his back. "Take care Moira, and stay safe... I will be back when the mission is over," With a quick wave he was out the door heading towards the main gate, the vertibird could be seen above as it descended out front. Soon he was outside the gate as Moira stood outside her shop clinching her arms around his worn duster as she watched the vertibird take off, and continued to stay outside till it couldn't be seen anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Back into The Wastes

It'd been three weeks since Elder Lyons had set me that holotape and three of his start Paladins out towards Nevada to try and help our brothers in the Mojave chapter, and set up another "Project Purity". There was little to no elbow room inside the vertibird with the three paladins in full suits of power armor. I could barely hear myself think due to the ringing in my ears from the loud humming of the propellers echoing through the air. We slowly began our aproached on the mojave desert as I looked out the window, pressing my face against the glass.

"This is a lot different than the Capital Wastelands, huh?" Aiden replied pulling his face from the glass. "Wait, what is that in the distance?"

"Its probably just a raider or something, you shoudn't have to worry, though," replied the pilot as he continued to look foward.

"Yeah, you're probably right", he let out a soft sigh, feeling a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Why don't you sit down and relax? You have been on edge ever since we left the citadel." replied Paladin Cross. "How does it feel being an honorary member of the Brotherhood on your first assignment?" Cross asked, showing a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah, you're right I don't know why I'm so paranoid." He said as he replied to Paladin Cross.

It'd been months since anyone has come after him, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right after the last assalt on the Enclave. It might have been the fact that they were traveling in an enclave vertibird, or maybe it was his paranoia getting the best of him. He had just taken a seat to catch his breath then he heard a faint beeping sound.

"Hey Cross, do you hear that?" Aiden said, putting his ear to the wall of the vertibird trying to find where the sound was coming from.

"I don't know, it started as we started our approach on the Mojave." Paladin Cross explained standing up, grabbing the support rope hanging from the roof.

"This isn't good," he said with a worried look on his face. He then took a quick glance out the window to see if he could find whatever it was making the sound. "Shit, there is a bomb on the wing! I thought this thing was checked!" Aiden said staring out the window. "One of the new recruits had checked it over, but no one had gotten his name." replied Cross as Aiden glanced of at him with a worried expression, bracing himself, grabbing the support ropes that were hanging above him. "Prepare yourselves! This is going to be a bumpy ride!"

Just seconds after Aiden finished the bomb, it went off as the shockwave from the explosion shock the vertibird as it descended out of the sky in a corkscrew towards the ground. "Hold on everyone! Brace for impact!" Aiden screamed out, clinching to the support ropes as our decent came to a sudden stop, colliding with the ground, sending everyone in a rush to the front of the aircraft blacking out after hitting the interior wall. When he finally came to, the lights were flickering and stray sparks flew through the air. He slowly pulled himself up.

"God dammit!" He muttered as he coughed roughly wrestling with the door handle to get the door open. As soon as the door swung open, the bright rush of light dazed him as brightness of the light burned his eyes. "Cross, are you alright? Is anyone still alive?" With a good, hard look around, the interior of the vertibird was clear to him that everyone of the Paladins, including the pilots, were all dead. He sat on the edge of the door ledge, placing his hands on his face, he ran his fingers through his mid length, brown hair. After taking in all that had happend, he ventured out of the vertibird, viewing the crash sight pieces of the outer shell scattered around as one of the propellers sticks out of the sand about 50 feet away from the wreckage. He took a quick look at his pipeboy to get a basic idea of where he was at, but it was useless. The only place that appeard was the crash sight.

"Damn the sun is bright here!" He lifted his arms up to cover his eyes from the sun's rays. Aiden climbed his way out of the crater, fighting to keep his grip on the rocks. Once he reached the top of the crater, he stood up, feeling a light breeze blew across his face. The light brown sleeveless duster he was wearing lightly flapped in the breeze baring the Brotherhood of steel logo. He placed his hand on his forehead wiping away the sweat from his dirty, tired face.

"Shit! My head feels like it's going to pop out of my skull!" He said with a graspy tone. "I need to find medical supplies and soon." He said in a weak tone of voice as he began to head north. Soon after five hours of walking, he finally came to a strip of road. Above him was signs, one pointed southeast saying "Searchlight" and the other one pointed northeast saying "Novac". From the heat exhaustion and lack of medical supplies, he blacked out, falling face first into the dirt.

Seven hours had past since he last blacked out. The last thing he rememberd was the road signs. His eyes slowly began to open, all he could see was clouds passing over head. "Hey! Look who's finally waking up," Who was that, his voice sounded friendly enough, but who was it. "You have been out few a couple of hours now, it's good to see you're still alive," Aiden slowly sat up, bracing himself up with both of his arms looking up at the man. He looked to be in his mid to late 50's, his beard looks like its starting to grey in areas, the leather armor he was wearing looked worn and torn from long term use. He carried a 10mm pistol that hung at his side covered in scratches from constant repairs.

"Where am I?" He asked bringing his right arm up rubbing the back of his head. "Why, we are just a few minutes away from the Mojave outpost." A curious look shot across his face. "The Mojave outpost," He replied pulling himself against the light post. "Yeah, it's run by the NCR." The man replied sitting down infront of me. "What do the people call you around here?" Aiden asked rubbing his neck. "Oh! my name is Al, I'm a caravaner from out west," He replied pulling out two bottles of Nuka Cola from his bag handing one to Aiden.

"Thank you, so you said you're from out west, what area you from?" Aiden replied popping the bottle cap off and putting it in the side pocket of his coat. "Well, I came from a little place called Zion, its a nice place beside all the White legs terrorizing the place." Al replied, taking a sip of his Nuka Cola.

"Zion huh, I don't know too much about this area." Aiden replied taking a big sip of his cola. "New to this are, huh? Where are you from?" Al asked, glancing at him with a suspicious look. "I'm from the Capital Wasteland out in D.C., why the suspicious look all of the sudden?" Aiden replied glaring back at him. "Oh, I didn't mean any harm by it, I was just curious, thats all." He answered giving a soft smile. "Why is that?" he replied with a intrigued look. "Well, because some people around here may not be to kind towards you wearing that symbol on your back." Al replied in a softer tone.

"So, the Brotherhood of steel aren't well liked around here then?" Aiden replied hunching over resting his arms on his knees. "No, not since the battle at Hellios One." Al said as he glanced over at Aiden. "So, where you headed?" Al asked slowly standing up. "I'm not sure really, what's the closest town from here?" Aiden replied getting to his feet. "Well, if you don't mind walking, the safest town would be Goodsprings, nice folks live around there." he replied brushing the dust from his clothes. "Well, I guess im going to head towards Goodsprings" Aiden replied picking up his bag slinging it over his shoulder. "I would stick to the roads on up, nobody will bother you mostly, here take this" Al handed him a worn 9mm pistol and a case of shells.

"I know it isn't much, but it will keep you safe till you reach goodsprings" Al said as he sat back down. "Thank you, for watching over me and take care" Aiden said as he hung the 9mm at his side under his duster turning his back to the man, he then began heading east towards Goodsprings. The wind blew by, causing some sand to spiral as it danced across the surface. It has been about five hours had since he started walking, the sun slowly creeping down over the horizon, as night was quickly aproaching. He quickly set up camp atop a cliff overlooking a small town just south of what looks like a cemetary. Aiden made a campfire with bits and pieces of brush and broken bits of wood.


	3. Chapter 3: The Courier

The moon was high casting a light glow across the Wasteland. That's when there was a group of men dragging a body into the cemetery, looking like there was six men. One was well dressed from what he could tell from his campsite and the others looked like they were part of a gang of some kind. Aiden put out his fire and picked up his binoculars out of his pack. He gazed down towards the cemetery as he saw one of the men digging a grave as the man in a checkered suit overseeing him working, the other four stood around watching. On the ground by them layed a woman with her arms tied up. He slid down the hill to get a better view and to see if he could over hear anything they were saying. Once Aiden got to a close enough place, he looked through his binoculars getting a closer look at the man in the checkered coat as he lit a cigarette.

The woman on the ground started to wake up as she got to a sitting position. One of the men noticed she was awake and walked over to one of the other guys.

"Hey, look who's waken up over here," he muttered as he looked over to the guy in the checkered coat.  
He took a quick drag from his cigarette and tossed it to the ground stomping it out. "Time to cash out," he said as he slowly moved forward.

"Come on, would you get it over with already," one of the men said frantically as he looked around nervously  
The man in the checkered coat lifted right hand to quiet down the man. "Maybe khans kill people without looking them in the face, but I ain't a fink, Dig." He reached into his coat and pulled out a chip that looked like it was made of platinum. "You made your last delivery kid." he said softly as he placed it back into his coat then slowly pulling out a silver 9 mm pistol with ivory handle grips.

"From where your kneeling, must look like an 18 Karrot run of bad luck," He said as he slowly brought the gun up, pointing it at the young woman. "The truth is, the game was rigged from the start." He said gazing at her pulling the trigger placing a 9 mm shell into her skull as he body fell hard to the ground. The four men that were standing picked up her body and tossed it into the grave then quickly fled the scene before anyone noticed.

Once the men were gone, Aiden ran up to the grave site and quickly dug her up out of the dirt. He checked to see if she still had a pulse. To his luck, she was still alive so he picked her up and quickly carried her down to the town. He looked around frantically trying to find a doctor. He soon came to a single house with its lights on beside a run down gas station. He kicked on the door with his foot as he could hear soft foot steps slowly reaching the door. Once the door open, Aiden came face to face with a man as bald as the top of as mountain and older than an Elder wearing worn out work clothes. The man looked us over and spoke out in a soft tone.

"My word, what happened to the woman," he asked, glaring at Aiden as he held the woman with blood dripping from her head.


	4. Chapter 4: Goodsprings

The old man continued to stare at me with a look of distrust but allowed him in as he set her down on the operating table. He walked into the bathroom as he turned on the faucet, murky brown water came out as he used it to clean his hands. Aiden looked up into the cracked mirror seeing his duster was all torn, and his recon power armor suit was torn in places and the gloves and the sleeve's on both arms up above his elbow was gone.

"Shit, it looks like I have been through hell.." He muttered softly as he splashed his face with the murky water. The sounds of bullet shards dropping in a tin pan echoed through the quiet room. The recon armor sparked as bits of wiring touched each other causing him to have a massive headache.

"I need to get this thing fixed as soon as I can." After about a half hour had passed, Aiden emerged from the bathroom, holding his head and was approached by the doctor, wiping the blood off of his hands.

"Well, I managed to get all the bits of lead out of her head.. she is gonna make it out alright, but she will need a few days to recover, do you have a name I can put on the medical forms?" He said as he took a seat in the other room picking up a pad and pencil.

"No, no I don't, I was camping near by the graveyard and caught what was going on." Aiden replied, as he rested his arms on his knees.

"Oh, I see, so you don't know this woman here?" He asked with a puzzling look. "That's puzzling, but what's even more puzzling is seeing how banged up you are, yet, you act like nothing is wrong. The suit you're wearing is even stranger yet, what's your name, stranger?" he asked, softly as he looked his suit over.

"My name is Aiden, and I'm here from the Capital Wasteland." He replied, as he rubbed his left arm were a small scar was. "As for this suit, it's a recon nerosuit it attach's to the user to it central nervous system so that power armor moves fluidly with the body and not clunky. i didn't catch your name, what is it that you go by around here."

"I'm Doc Mitchell, and well i don't know much about you but i would suggest getting that suit looked at since its attached to you." He replied as he then began scribbling down the info of the women's sugary.

"I know, you wouldn't know were i would be able to find the brotherhood of steel would you." He asked with a soft-hearted smile as he looked up at Doc Mitchell.

"No, i cant say that i do they haven't been heard from in a long time." he said as he finished writing down her info. "Well, if your going to be traveling around i would find some new clothes. Between you and me i have heard that most people don't take to friendly to the Brotherhood, so just to be safe i'd talk to chet at the General store, you can't miss it, its right beside the Prospector Saloon." he said as he stood up and headed back in to check on the woman.

"Thank you for the info, and i think ill ask around see if anyone knows or saw the men that did this to her." Aiden said softly as he quickly made his way outside. once he was outside the sun was slowly starting to creep over the horizon and the towns folk were starting to go in to work.

"I guess i should get new clothes first before i got asking around." He muttered to himself as he headed to the General store. he walked inside the store and soon was greeted by the stores owner. He looked midleage'd with some grey spots in his hair with a light beard

"welcome to Chet's General store i'm Chet how can i help you today." He asked with a pleasant yet uneasy smile.

"I'm looking for a new set of clothes, can i see what you have for sale" Aiden asked as he pulled out his bag of caps out of his duster pocket.

"the only thing i have in clothing is one leather armor outfit it will run you about 45 caps" he said as he went into the back and got the outfit bringing it to the front counter. "I see you are carrying a 9 mm we have a wide choice of guns and ammo if you would like to look at them, they are in the case behind you."

Aiden turned to the case as he saw many varieties of weapons including a 10 mm Pistol, a 5.56 Caliber Hunting Riffle, and an Assault Carbine. he picked up the Carbine and the Hunting Riffle with a few box's of ammo for each carrying them over and setting them on the counter.

"Arming yourself for a long haul aren't you" he replied as he rang up the purchase. "that will be 1050 caps for it all." he said with a quick smile.  
He laid the caps down on the counter then looked up at Chet with a soft grin.

"You could say that, but one of these isn't for me its for a friend of mine" he replied gathering his things. "Is there somewhere i can change clothes at."

"Yeah you can change in the back room" Chet replied as he then took a seat in the corner of the room after putting up the caps.

15 minutes has passed as he came out from the back room wearing the new leather armor slinging the Carbine and Hunting Riffle over his right shoulder adjusting their straps to fit comfortably. He quickly made his way back outside covering his eyes from the dust cloud that was stirred up from the wind. "Now, lets find out if any one knows about those men that came through here."


	5. Chapter 5: Primm

He headed down to the Prospector Saloon as an elderly gentlemen was sitting in a chair out front. He wore an old dust covered grey long-sleeved shirt with matching colored pants held up by suspenders, he looked to be in his late 70's as his hair was a bleached white color along with his full beard.

"Hello there, can i ask you a few questions?" Aiden asked the man as he approached him.

"Sure, what can ol Easy Pete do for yah." he replied in a soft gravely tone.

"Do you know anything about the Six men that came through here?" he asked him as he took a seat in one of the chairs across from him.

"Let me think here for a sec, ah yes, the one in the fancy suit seemed to be calling the shots, that's about as much as i know, other folks around town could probably tell you more." he said with a light cough.

"Thank ill go ask around." He said as he slowly rose from the chair and walked out towards the road.

"Im probably not going to get any information from these town folk, i'm going to need to venture out and find a nearby city." Aiden scurried up a nearby hill as he knelt down pulling out his binoculars scoping the area. He looked to the east and saw nothing but an open desert, then as he turned his direction south he noticed a huge structure. A quick adjustment to clear his view he could make out that there was some sort of rails on top of a building in the center of the city.

"alright, looks like i have my destination." Aiden said as he stood up brushing the dust from his clothes. He walked down the broken stretch of road that led south out of Goodsprings. about two and a half miles out past the sky diving building, there was a man laying face down in the sand, he looked to be wearing a blue jumpsuit and bulletproof vest, he laid next to an old run down camper the fire was still a blaze as if he had just started it just moments ago. He then kneeled down to see if he was alright. as soon as he got close enough to the body the man Sprang up pulling out a knife swinging it at him slicing open the top of his right thigh through his leather pants.

Aiden jumped back falling down onto one knee quickly drawing his 9mm from his side, he pulled the trigger and placed a bullet in the mans shoulder causing him to drop the knife and and stepped back away from him a few steps.

"Damit, what the hells wrong with you." he said as he struggled to his feet as blood ran down his leg limping towards the man.

"No, wait WAIT!" the man screamed out as he squeezed his shoulder.

The man froze as Aiden made his way quickly beside him placing the barrel of his 9mm under the mans chin pulling the trigger firing a round through the mans skull. he dropped to the ground as he layed in a pool of blood.  
Aiden quick searched the mans body for caps and ammunition. he took the holster he held the knife in and strapped it on around his waist, he then picked up the knife and sheathed it. "Shit, he got me good." he said as he grabbed a rag off of the table tieing it around the wound. Slowly he continued on his trip to town after a while he shortly made it to the city but his relief of reaching the city was soon shot down as he was approached by a man wearing a button down khacky jacket buttoned up all the way down to his waist and was fitted with a neckwear and buckle on shoulder pads.

"Hey,where the hell do you think your going? Primm is off-limits." He said with a stern look.

"Why, whats going on in Primm" he asked in a friendly manner as he crossed his arms.

"Some convicts from the prison up the road have taken over the town. Everyone inside is either dead or in hiding. Whats more, there are two tribes of raiders causing trouble in the area as well. you'd be safer heading back up towards Goodsprings." he said holding his ground.

"Well if it is so bad why don't you guy do something to protect the town." Aiden replied with a confused look.

"We'd love too, but they don't fall under NCR jurisdiction. Even if they did we are in no shape to protect them." he said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Why are you unable to protect them?" Aiden said as he sat on the edge of the broken guardrail.

"We don't have the equipment to take out the convicts, even if we did we would need extra hands for back up. You should talk to Lieutenant Hayes. He's in a tent down the road, just stay on the west side of the overpass if you down want to be shot." he said as he then turned around and went back to his post.

"Well, he was real friendly" Aiden said sarcastically as he stood up and took to the west side of the over pass like he was advised to do. The smell of burnt wood filled the air as he passed barrels that had small bits of wood in them lit a blaze for light and heat. He soon came to two tents at the end of the road on the right hand side.

"Man, he didn't say which tent he was in." He let out a soft sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair scratching the top of his head. "I guess i will take the first tent then." Aiden walked up to the first tent lifting the flap of the tent as he slide inside the tent.


	6. Chapter 6: Primm Continued

Once inside the tent he was greeted at gun point as he was looking straight down the barrel of a Hunting Riffle. He threw up his arms stepping back against the wall of the tent.

"Don't Shoot, im not a convict." He said as he kept his hands in the air.  
The women in the room continued to hold the rifle in his face as the man at the table stood up. He was wearing a similar outfit as the guy that greeted him before but his suit had an armor chest plate that bared a logo of a two headed bear on the left top hand side of the chest plate and dark grey Barrett. he looked like he had to be in his late to early 40's. He had motioned the women to lower her weapon and then began to approach Aiden.

"I'm Lieutenant Hayes of the New California Republic Army, 5th Battalion, 1st Company. What's your business here?" Hayes asked as he crossed his arms keeping and eye on him.

"I heard on my way in that Primm was taken over by a gang of convicts, and i was wondering why no one has made a move to protect it." Aiden replied lowering his hand as he readjusted the rifles on his back.

"We know Primm is a great strategic point, and we aren't blind to the needs of the town but we are barely holding our own against the Powder Ganger. We dont have the guns or personal to carry out our mission, much less takeing on defending this town as well." Hayes replied as he let out a sigh before sitting back down at the table.

"Maybe i can help you take control of Primm, what can you tell me about these Powder Gangers." Aiden replied as he walked over to the table and took a seat in front of Hayes.

"They are a group a escaped convicts that call themselves the Powder Gangers, anyone that gets close gets blown to bits from the dynamite they use. That is about all we know right now. If you looking to go into Prim watch yourself out there don't go doing anything crazy." Hayes said as he leaned back in his chair.

Aiden nodded as he rose from his chair and quickly took his exit from the tent. He looked around as the sky grew darker on the horizon, he traveled back down the way he came in taking a right towards a small post at the end of the over pass. Slowly he made his way past as the soldier at the post was unconscious holding a bottle of vodka.

"I guess he has it rough out here." he said with a light chuckle as he slowly stepped around the landmines laid out on the boards along the overpass. along the short stretch of road laid a ruin business type building and a place with the name Mojave Express in lite up letters across the top on the right and a huge casino type building to the left and straight ahead was a building with a roller coaster track on the top. The rotating sign with a picture of bison on it read Bison Steve. Once he made it to the edge of the road he took cover along the side of the building to his left. There was two men walking the street one was heading towards the Mojave Express and the other was standing facing north towards Goodsprings smoking a cigarette.

"Looks like i have to take these guys out first." Aiden thought to himself as he slide back along the wall, he waited till the one walked around the corner wrapping left arm around the guys neck and his right along the back of his skull and applied pressure to cut off his airway's slowly his movements started to slow till he finally passed out.

"Sorry about that" He said as he gathered what little ammo the man had, he took some rope off the ground and tied his arms and legs up then dragged him along side the building.

"Now for the last one." He picked up a brick that had fallen out of the corner wall. He slowly crept up behind him swiftly striking him across the back of the head knocking him up. Draging his body across the street he tied him up and leaned him beside the other one.

"Ok lets see if i can get some answers." He then made his way into the building that had a sigh out frount reading Viki & Vance Casino. Once inside he was greeted by a elderly man probably in his mid to early 70's his skin was aged and taned as he wore a faded blue pair of coverals and dark grey shirt.

"I don't know what brought you to Primm, youngster, but you better reconsider your plans. Town's gone to hell." he said as stood up from the stool in front of a line of broken slot machines.

"I'm trying to gather information on a man in a checkered suit has anyone like that came through here in the past couple of days?" Aiden asked as he walked up to him setting his rifles down.

"Well, come to think of it a few nights back one of the townies was out scavenging for supplies. He said he saw a fella in a daisy suit and a couple of those great khan misfits. He said they was talking about a chip." He said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"One of those men shot a women and she is now recovering in Goodsprings. Do you know any information on which way they were heading." Aiden said as he crossed his arms looking at the man in front of him.

"I see, i hope she is doing well, and as for that kind of information your best bet would be to talk with Deputy Beagle. Since they came to town he has kept a bit of notes one them, and he was slinking around The Bison Steve Hotel and Casino when your pretty-boy friend came through. He may have heard where they were going." He replied looking back at Aiden.

"Thank you, I'll go check out the Bison Steve, and see if I can find Deputy Beagle." Aiden replied as he shock the mans hand, grabbed his rifles slinging them back over his shoulder and headed back outside. Once outside he crossed his arms staring at the Bison Steve.

"The Bison Steve, i hope if he is in there he as the information i need." he said as he walked up to the front door and made his way inside.


	7. Chapter 7: Into The Bison Steve

Aiden made his way inside the Bison Steve two find several armed convicts patrolling the hallway, crouching down he snuck up to and taking cover in front of the receptionists desk. He layed down his rifles leaning them against the desk as he slowly made his way to the wall so he could see around finding out what he's up against.

"Hm, looks like there is three patrolling but there might be more further down." He thought to himself as he looked around seeing a piece of rubble by his feet. He picked it up and tossed it down the hall way, when it hit the ground it alerted the men in the hall way giving him time to run across the hall into the store-room. Shutting the door behind him he looked down at his leg seeing it was starting to bleed out again.

"Shit, i need to take care of this before i move on." he said as he then began to search the room, he managed to find a roll of bandages, six bottle caps, four sticks of dynamite, and one Stimpack.

He sat down on the ground in front of the counter pulling the cover off the tip of the Stimpack, then quickly injected the needle into the wound flooding the medicine directly to the area.

"AAgghh!, ill never get use to that." He said softly with a grunt as he tightly wrapped the bandages around the wound tieing the two ends together. He propped himself along the wall slowly inching the door open trying not to make any more noise to alert them to his location. Aiden peeked around the corner not seeing anyone around he slowly made his way down the hall to the end were the hallway split off in two directions. He slowly crept along the wall heading to the right, he saw about six men, three were walking around, one was siting by a fire which looked like he was roasting a rack of Brahman ribs, and the last one was standing in front of two double doors.

"I'll bet they have Beagle behind those doors." He thought to himself as as he moved to one of the overturned tables, once there he looked over top of the table noticing that one of the men was carrying a grenade launcher.

"That will work nicely, all i need to do is wait till he gets closer." Aiden sat there patiently until he made his rounds passing by his location, Aiden sprung up wrapping his left forearm around the mans neck applying pressure and with a swift twist he snapped the mans neck. As the mans body fell to the ground he quickly picked up the grenade launcher firing it taking out two of the men with the explosion from the grenade, and injuring two others.

The one guarding the door started to run away, before he could make it to the door he pulled out his knife tossing it at him impaling him in the back, and the man quickly dropped face first into the ground. The sounds of the two on the ground screaming echoed through the hollowed room. Aiden drew his 9 mm pistol quickly ending their suffering.

Aiden approached the double doors, swiftly kicking the door's open caused the frightened Deputy to jump and scurry back towards the wall. He moved in closer to the Frightened deputy with his 9 mm in his hand.

"I..I don't suppose you came here to rescue me? I'd cross my finger but my hands are numb." Beagle said, he then slowly moved back to his knees.

"Yeah that is right, I am here to set you free but i have some questions I'd like to ask you." Aiden asked as he gripped his pistol tightly.

"W...why yes of course, i would be glad to answer any questions you might have. But i would sure appreciate it if you would set me free." Beagle said as he pleaded with him to set him free.

"You know, i don't have time to play games here, so just answer my questions then ill set you free." Aiden replied kneeling in front of Beagle pointing his pistol at him.

"S.s...sure i'll answer your questions just, please don't shoot me.'' Beagle cried out pleading for his life.

"I'm looking for a man in a checkered suit, I have heard he came through here. Which way did he go." Aiden asked as he put away his pistol.

"Ah yes, i remember seeing him come into town one night when i was skulk..i mean patrolling around town when he and some of those great khan guy's. I had over heard them saying something about heading towards Novac, But that is all i got before i was taken captive." Beagle said with a soft sigh as squirmed around trying to return feeling to his hands.

Aiden sighed as he was no closer to finding those men then when he started. "Alright beagle thank you for the help, and as i promised i'll set you free." He said as he walked behind Beagle taking out his knife cutting the ropes around his wrists. Aiden left the Deputy to find his way out of the Bison Steve grabbing his rifles on his way out.

Slinging the rifles over his shoulder Aiden left Primm heading back to Goodsprings to check on the courier. His trip back was a lot quieter, the road was clear of the Powder Gangers. Aiden was enjoying the quiet walk till the sound on gun fire echoed through the air.


	8. Chapter 8: Aiding The Courier

One hour has passed since Aiden left Primm. The closer he got to Goodsprings the louder the gun shots rang out. Aiden quickly ducked behind a boulder seeing a group of men all dressed in the same powder blue jump suit and bulletproof vests.

"They must be Powder Gangers, why are they attacking the town." Aiden said to him self as he drew his assault riffle looking through the scope. He saw Easy pete, and the Doctor Doc Mitchell fighting against them.

To the right of the Saloon he noticed a woman dressed an all to familiar jumpsuit taking what cover she could behind the rusty ol truck. Takeing aim he took out each one with a single shot. One of them that had hidden beside the water tank tried to run away after seeing his men dropping like flies.

Aiming at his leg, Aiden pulled the trigger firing a round into the back of his knee. The man dropped to the ground screaming out in pain. Aiden came out from behind the boulder and walked over to him pressing his foot into the mans knee as he screamed out looking back at Aiden.

"Aaggghhh the fuck you doing ass-hole, stop it." The man cursed and screamed at Aiden, trying to force Aiden's foot from his leg.

"I'll let off your leg and let you go, only under one condition, then i will let you go." Aiden said holding his assault rifle in his hands aiming it at him.

"Go to hell ass-hole, I aint doing nothing for your punk ass." He said glaring at Aiden.

"I thought you might say that." Aiden replied shooting out his other knee.

"Aaaghghhh...you mother-fucker, why did you shoot my fucking knee's out." He screamed holding to both his knee's.

"It's to show that Goodsprings is to be left alone, and i'm gonna leave you to crawl back to who ever you answer to and give him that message for me." Aiden said to the man as he pulled his foot off of him and watched as he crawled out-of-town. Aiden was soon approached by the woman who was hiding behind the truck.

She walked up to him with a smile, her smile quickly turned to a frown as she noticed he was leaving a trail of blood behind him.  
Aiden saw her expression change as he looked around seeing why she looked worried. his vision became slightly blurred as he stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Oh god, hold on i;ll get you to a doctor." She said As she turned and ran towards Doc Mitchell's house.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the young women running off in a hurry. "My body, it feels heavy. Am i dead" He thought to him self as he slowly came to. He squinted a little from this intensity of the lights over him. As he sat up Aiden looked around the room noticing he was in the Doc's house.

"Ugh.. man, what happened" He said to himself looking to the side of the bed he had laid on seeing the young woman in the vault suit sitting in a chair beside the bed.  
She smiled softly sliding some loose strands of hair out of her face. "It's good to see your awake, how do you feel."  
He paused for a minute as he watched her fix her Dirty blonde hair, he looked into her eyes. They were a light shade of blue as the soft lighting in the room gave a light shine to them.

"Are you ok, is there something wrong." she asked looked back at him with concern.

"U..uh, no nothings wrong. I feel better now." Aiden replied returning a smile to her.

"How long was I out for?" Aiden asked holding his head with his right hand.

"You have been a sleep for about two days, you lost a lot of blood from that wound on your leg. But Doc Mitchell patched you right up."  
He looked down as he saw that his leg was all bandaged up, he then looked back up at her lowering his arm down. "How are you adjusting after the sugary." Aiden asked as he slid his legs over the edge of the bed."

"I'm doing better, but my memories are still a bit fuzzy though." She said as she grabbed a folded up coat off of the table.

"What is that." Aiden asked her as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Chet from the General Store told me to give this to you, he said something about you leaving it and thought you might want it back." She said handing him the coat.

Aiden took the coat and began to unfold it, once it was all unfolded he saw that it was his duster that he had left when he bought the armor. A light smile came across his face as he slowly glided his free hand over the Brotherhood symbol.

"Thank you." Aiden said as he put it on over the leather armor. "I'll face what ever comes head on, I must continue on my journey." He said to himself as he looked over at her again. "I'm Aiden"

"I'm Selene." She replied smiling. "Um..you wouldn't know who the man that shot me is do you."

"No, unfortunately but i have a few leads though." Aiden said with a sigh.

"Hey! why don't we travel together, I don't have much experience out in the Wasteland, that i can remember." she said with a light giggle.

"That sounds good to me, well then let's get you ready and let be on our way. Aiden said as he picked up his pack slinging it on his back, he picked up his rifles leaning up in the corner of the room handing the Hunting rifle to her with a box of ammo. "Here, you're gonna be needing this it's a lot better than what you have used." Aiden said as he headed towards the door.

"Th..thank you, hey! wait for me." She replied following after him.

Outside of Doc Mitchell's house Aiden stood outside waiting for her, a few seconds later she came through the door returning to his side.

"So, um were shall we head to first?" Selene asked slinging the rifle on her back.

"Well, for starters we need to get you better equipped for the journey. I'm sure there is another store along the way. I heard that the man we are looking for was heading towards Novac. But i haven't a clue where it is, maybe Hayes at Primm might Know." Aiden said as he began to walk down the road.

"So Primm it is." Selene said following close beside him.


	9. Chapter 9: The Whiskey Rose

The trip to Primm seemed longer the second time around, he wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked over at Selene.

" She seemed like she was happy,she was smiling the whole time even when we left Goodsprings." Aiden thought to himself as the walked down the road passing Jeans sky diving school.

"Hey, Aiden how long do you think it will be before we reach primm?" she asked using her hand to fan herself.

"Well, from Jean's sky diving building it would be about one and a half hour's till we would reach Primm. But, I don't think it would be that long we have passed that place a while back." Aiden replied as he continued to walk following the road. The heat had started to get to him as he stopped taking his pack off and leaned his rifle against it.

"Are you ok Aiden?" Selene asked looking concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine, just not use to this heat here." Aiden said taking his duster off laying it on top of his pack. He then unbuttoned the leather jacket takeing it off, before takeing off his white undershirt showing off his tone muscular upper body, And two tattoo's stood out. A giant 101 was across the top of his right shoulder, and the Brotherhood of Steel's wings and gears crossed with a sword in the center.  
After putting the jacket and shirt in his pack he put back on his a sigh of relief he wiped the remaining drops of sweat and picked up his pack and rifle.

Selene tried not to stare at him as he changed out shirts right in front of her. A light shade of red came across her face as she looked in the opposite direction. She couldn't help but notice the strange markings on him, she just kept quiet for the moment.

"alright, let's get going." Aiden said as he continued to head towards Primm.

"y..yes I'm coming wait up." she said as she hustled towards him.  
An hour has passed as they finally reached Lieutenant Hayes's tent. They entered the tent as Aiden approached Lt. Hayes.

"Lt. Hayes, earlier I have cleared out most of the Powder Gangers inside the town." Aiden said as he stood there at attention.

"Wow, I never expected a single man to clear out that many without any problems. but still we are going to need more men down here if we are going to keep the Powder Gangers from taking over the town again." Hayes said as he sat back in his chair.

"How can we help in getting more soldiers here in Primm." Aiden asked as he Noticed Selene was looking around the tent.

"For that you are going to have to ask Major Knight at the Mojave Outpost, you just follow the road south you can't miss it it's the place with the giant statues out front." Hayes replied lighting a cigarette.

"Thank you sir, We will see what we can do about getting more men to aid in the protection of Primm." Aiden replied giving a quick salute as he motioned Selene to follow him. They soon were standing outside of Lt. Hayes's tent as he noticed Selene was staring at him.

"What is it, did I do something wrong." Aiden asked with a confused look on his face.

"N..no, you didn't do anything wrong its just you sounded so official were you in the military." She asked with excitement.

"I was, and I still am a part of it but that's something I will tell you about later. I cant tell you about it around here." He replied as they headed back to the overpass sliding down to the road below.  
After two hours of walking they have reached the outpost standing directly underneath the two statues shaking hands.

"Oh wow, these things are huge." Selene said as she looked up at them almost falling backwards.

"Yes they are, come on let's go find Major Knight." Aiden said as he walked further into the outpost. They came to a gate surrounded by sand bags. as they entered the gate he noticed most of the soldiers that saw him was keeping a close eye on him.

"um Aiden..why are they staring at us like that." She said moving in closer to him.

"It's just me their staring at, and i'll tell you why later." Aiden said as they entered the building to the right as they went through the main gate. There was a man standing behind the desk as the entered the building, he walked up to him giving the man a quick nod. "Are you Major Knight." Aiden asked calmly.

"Yes i am, What would some one like you want with me." He said keeping a close eye on him and his companion.

"Lt. Hayes sent me sir." Aiden said trying to keep his composer.

"Lt. Hayes, he's stationed down in Primm why would Hayes send you to come talk to me." Knight asked him crossing his arms.

"I helped him clear out some convicts that were taking over the town. He sent me to see if there was any way possible that he could get some extra men to easily protect the town, sir." Aiden replied standing there with his hands at his side's.

"I don't know why the Brotherhood of Steel would be helping us but, we could sure use the help." Knight said as he leaned against the desk with a soft sigh. "And as for your request, I'd like to help - but we can't spare any more units. We have to keep up a minimum head count at the outpost, Orders from the west."

"Yeah but having Primm under NCR control, and having it as a secure trade route would greatly help the west." Aiden replied placing his hands on the desk.

"I can see the wisdom in that, and having Primm as a trade route would help us out on getting supplies from here to up north. Alright I'll radio a unit of troops to head out to Primm and offer additional support." Knight said as he saluted him. "Oh, before i forget if you are looking for any additional work you might want to check with Jackson in the back. But if you do keep it short and you might want to also talk with ghost she is on the roof of the building next door."

Aiden nodded as he headed towards the door as he motioned Selene to follow. Once outside Aiden looked around noticing the giant ramp leading to the roof if the second building.

"Well, lets see if there is anything we can get to drink around here."

"Yeah that sounds good too me, I could use something cold right about now." Selene said as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the sleeve of her jumpsuit.

Aiden nodded as they headed into the other building. Inside they were greeted by the bartender as they sat down on the bar stool in front of the counter.

"What will it be for you two, we have a variety to choose from." The bartender said placing her hands on the counter waiting impatiently for them to answer.

"I'll take two bottles of vodka, and what about you selene." Aiden asked leaning on the bar.

"I'll just have a Nuka-Cola please." She replied smiling.

The bartender nodded as she walked off to the back to gether their drinks, Aiden looked over noticing a young woman sitting there downing bottle after bottle of whiskey like water. Her red hair was tied back stuffed underneath her weathered cowboy hat. After she had finished her second bottle she glanced over catching Aiden looking over in her direction.

"Looking for trouble ass-hole."

"Whoa, hold on now im not looking for any kind of trouble" Aiden replied holding his hands up off the table. "I was just looking around that's all."

"Well, keep those eyes up and turning - or i'll set them spinning. Got no time for gawkers or anyone looking for something im not selling." The Woman replied hunched over the bar.

"Are you all right, you seem like you're a bit tense"

"All right, no im not all right. Drinking to forget, and it's only getting me mad instead. Whiskey gets my temper up - now more then ever. Drinking used to cause all sorts of trouble back west - before i punched, enough people, that is, and they learned to lay low when the whiskey hit." She replied as she took a swig from her bottle of whiskey.

"I know its none of my buisness but, what is it you are trying to forget." Aiden asked as he saw their drinks arrive.

"Your full of questions aren't ya," She let out a sigh before looking Aiden in the eyes. "I lost my caravan heading north, the driver was burned to ash - and they didn't even take the cargo they just burnt that too."

Aiden took a long swig from his bottle of vodka and set it back on the bar. "But why would they do something like that, it doesn't make any sense too me"

"My guess is legion, they're trying to cut the NCR's supply line and the Mojave Outpost is proof of that. They have us locked up tighter than a New Vegas virgin. No caravan in, out, and just try to arguing with Jackson about it, Roads aren't safe he says. No shit you washed-out old fuck up I didn't need a Brotherhood Scribe to tell me that."

Aiden took a sip of his drink trying not to let that Brotherhood comment get to him. "Who is this Jackson guy you speak of."

"An NCR Ranger, Officer, or some such shit, he's the reason im stuck here. He wont let me head north, not safe he says. And even though my Caravan is gone, my Caravan papers are keeping me here. So if you came here for work my advise go find the Crimson Caravan branch south of Vegas. They can help you out." She said as she quickly downed her third bottle.

"The Crimson Caravan huh, I'll be sure to check it out and before i leave im going to see what i can do about your being stuck here." Aiden said as he slowly risen from his seat.

"If you can get him to let me leave more power to you, but I don't think it will do any good." She replied looking down at the counter.

"The names Cass by the way, what do they call you." Cass said as she slowly looked up her eyes meeting his.

"Aiden is what everyone knows me by, but in some places I go by another name. I'll only be a few minutes, Selene ill be back shortly." Aiden said as he waited for her reply.

"Sure, I'll be here when you return." She said with a bright smile.

As Aiden turned to leave the bar Cass looked over catching a glimpse of him as he exited the bar, she was in a state of shock after seeing him openly wear the Brotherhood of Steel's symbol on his back. He made his way back to the other building, quickly he readjusted his coat and reentered the building.


	10. Chapter 10: Next stop Nipton

Aiden entered the building as he was yet again greeted by Major Knight at the main desk. He didn't seem to happy to see me. I just kept walking as I headed into the back room. There was a man sitting in the corner of the room, he didn't have a single strand of hair on his head except for the handlebar mustache. He looked up at Aiden fixing his sunglasses as he leaned foward placing his forearms on his knee's.

"Well now, looks like we have a new visitor in the old Brahmin pen. Not many people in now a days, just passing through. I haven't seen you around here before, you must be that Brotherhood guy Knight was talking about. Well if you are just passing through you came in at a bad time. The road north has gone to hell, if i let a caravan through they wont make it." Jackson said as he wiped the sweat from his head.

"Yes i am, and yes I am passing through but me and the courier with me are trying to Novac. And i was wondering if there would be any way you would let Cass's papers slide and let her accompany us." Aiden asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Jackson.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way i could do that. I need to get caravans running again, but there is to much crawling the asphalt up the road. I need to clear out the road so we can get the caravans moving again.

"Ok, how about i make you a deal. If you can clear here papers to let her go, and a little information on how to get to Novac we will clear the road down there for you." Aiden said leaning forward hoping his proposition intrigued him.

"Look I, wait you'll clear the road. I can't believe im doing this but alright. She is clear to go as long as you all clear the road out. And to get to Novac you would have to go through Nipton. There has been a lot of smoke coming from there recently. then just follow the road across the railroad tracks, then just follow the roads north and you'll reach Novac. Just watch yourself out there who know's whats going on out there around Nipton." Jackson said as he signed the papers. "Here you go she has permission to set out, just don't forget to clear the road out.

Aiden took the paper and nodded as he headed back to the bar. He could hear some slight laughter coming from inside.  
"Whats going on in there." Aiden walked inside to find Cass laughing and poking Selene that was face down on the bar. "What happened to her."

Cass grinned as she looked over at Aiden. "The young lady couldn't hold her alcohol and passed out."

"Ah man" Aiden hunched over sliding her onto his back laying her arms over his shoulders. "I got Jackson to clear you your free to leave now."

"Wow, no shit I didn't think you could actually do it, drinks are on me then." Cass replied chuckling as she took another sip of her whiskey.

"Why don't you come with us, it could be fun." Aiden asked as he stood up holding Selene on his back.

"Hell, why not its better than sitting around her. Lets get out of here." Cass replied as she gathered her things.  
They exited the bar beginning they're journey east down to the ruined overpass. Aiden froze for a minute as he stared down at the overpass that was infested with ants.

"Ants, why did it have to be ants." Aiden thought to himself as he rememberd back to Greyditch and all the fire ants there.

"Wait, don't tell me your afraid of ants." Cass asked as she started to laugh a bit.

"I had a bad experience with ants a long time ago, I just don't like these things very much. I would rather deal with Feral Ghouls than ants." Aiden replied

After about an hour they had taken out the ants and continued east towards Nipton. The smoke would begin to grow thicker the closer they got.

"I have a bad feeling about this, there is too much smoke for brush fire somethings wrong." Aiden said as he noticed Selene was starting to come to. "Glad to see you are awake, how are you feeling."

"Uh, my head is spinning. w-where are we." Selene asked as she reached up holding her head softly while still holding on to Aiden.

"We are heading through a town called Nipton. But it looks like there might be something going on there." Aiden said stopping to let Selene down. "when we get into town i want you both to stick close, we don't know what or who is waiting inside the town.

"Ok, I will." Selene replied still holding onto her head.  
Cass just nodded, gripping the strap to her rifle, as they entered Nipton. A man ran past them yelling something about winning some sort of lottery. Once inside there was red flags with a symbol of a bull on it. They ventured further inside heading towards the town hall. There was a group of men wearing red sports equipment, the man in the center had what looked like a dogs head he had fashioned to wear as a helmet. The closer they got the more he realized that they were surrounded by men in sports gear, as the man wearing the dog head helmet approached them. Aiden tensed up as Selene and Cass looked around seeing they were surrounded.

"Dont worry, I wont have you lashed to a cross like the rest of these degenerates. It's useful that you happened by," he said in a soft but stern tone.

Aiden and the others looked around as a sence of fear came over them seeing the towns folk lashed to crosses lining the streets.

"I want you to witness the fate of the town of Nipton, to memorize every detail. And then, when you move on? I want you to teach everyone you meet the lesson that Caesar's Legion taught here, especially any NCR troops you run across." He said as he stared the three down.

"I'll do as you ask." Aiden said as he stood there waiting for his reply.

"Then i bid you Vale - untill we meet again" he said as he motioned his men to follow him. After about a half hour have passed they were no longer in sight.

"Oh shit, Legion, I had no idea they were this far west. looks like the NCR are going to have a pity big war on their hands." Cass said as she relaxed a bit.

"Yeah looks like they are going to need all the help they can get." Aiden said as he looked around seeing all the people hanging from the crosses as the town burned. "Come on lets get out of here."

Aiden said leading them out of Nipton crossing the tracks following the road through a canyon pass heading north. The sun started to go down as the howls of coyotes echoed out. The lights of the nearby town could be seen, a giant structure overlooked the town. It looked like some sort of lizard from where they were standing.

"It's getting late and we need to find a place to sleep for the night lets make it to that town down there and see if they have a hotel or something were we can sleep for the night." Aiden replied as he pointed to the town in the distance. Cass and Selene gave a quick nod as the followed Aiden down the road into town hoping there was a place to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Aiding Novac's Night Sniper

After walking for what seemed like hours they finally arrived in town. The huge building in the center of town they took to be the inn, the three were greeted by an elderly women with square-shaped glasses. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail with a few loose strands hanging into her face.

"Well, welcome to you, you look tired from the road. Why don't you relax a spell and let this fine town take care of you?" She said in a friendly manner as she smiled at the group.

"We are looking for rooms for the night, do you happen to have any available." Aiden asked as he approached the front counter.

"Well, I think that's a fine idea, but I only have one room available. I'll give you the room at a reduced price, and you can stay as long as you like until busy season comes, sound good." She said smiling at the group waiting for an answer.

"Ugh, only one huh. I guess that will have to do. How much is it going to be." Aiden asked reaching for his bag of caps.

"Oh, how about 100 caps for the three of you, how does that sound." She said as she started writing up their purchase.

"Yeah that will do just fine." Aiden said laying the caps on the counter.

"Here you go, it's on the second floor third door down." She said as she handed over the key to him.  
Aiden nodded as he picked up the key and motioned the two to follow him. As they headed outside they turned and walked through the main gate heading upstairs. Once they reached the room the three went inside, there was a full size bed and worn out couch by the window. An easy chair sat in the corner of the room by a radio on the night stand.

"You two can fight for who gets the bed and who gets the couch i'm going to be up for a while, I'll be over here by the radio." Aiden said as he walked over setting down his pack and leaning his rifle along the wall.

Cass instantly jumped onto the bed throwing her stuff on the ground in the corner, Selene slowly took a seat on the couch leaning back finally being able to relax a bit.

Aiden took off his duster draping it over the chair, then taking his leather jacket off laying it on top of his duster. His body was covered in scars from the battles and creatures he had fought in the Capital Wasteland. His Brotherhood dog tags hung down over his tone chest barring the Brotherhood's symbol on one, and on the other resembled the other one but had a lion in the center instead of a sword. Aiden then pulled out a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket sliding one out placing it between his lips. Once lite he took a long drag from it before exhaling creating a light cloud of smoke above his head.

"Um, Aiden do you mind if i ask you something." Selene asked as she looked over at him waiting for a reply.

"Sure, what do you want to know." Aiden replied as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"What brought you to the Mojave, I mean there must be a reason for you to come all this way?" Selene asked curiously.

"I was sent here by the Brotherhood of steel chapter from the Capital Wasteland, we were on our way to meet up with the Mojave chapter but our Virtibird was taken down by a planted explosive on one of the engine's. It crashed south east of the Mojave Outpost I believe. I was the only survivor." Aiden said as he looked down towards the ground.

Cass sat up on the bed as she layed her hat on the edge of the bed. "Brotherhood huh, were you sent to try and eliminate the NCR." "No, It's nothing like that. Our chapter has no problem with the NCR, I was actually sent to try and bring Project Purity to the Mojave. But all my gear was lost in the crash, including the holotape from elder lyons to give to the elder of the Mojave chapter." Aiden replied as he walked over to the window looking out over the horizon.

Selene looked at his dog tags with a curious look. "What's with the two different symbols."

"The one is the Brotherhood insignia, and the other is the insignia of the group I fought with, the Lyons Pride." Aiden said as he griped the tags tightly in his hand.

"Was, there someone you were really close to?" Selene asked as sat up on the couch.

"Yes, she's the leader of the Lyons Pride. This is the longest I have been away from the Citadel." Aiden said as turned around to look at them.

"I need to get some air, im going to check out the giant dino out front.  
Aiden headed outside as he walked across the lot heading up the short flight of steps inside the giant dino. It was quiet, all the lights were out except for the glow of the screen on his pipboy and the tip of his cigarette. He slowly made his way up to the top of the stairs lightly swinging open the door startling the man on the otherside of the door.

The man turned around quickly with his rifle in hand pointing it at Aiden. "Goddamn it! don't sneak up on me like that. What do you want?"

"Nothing really, just looking to get some fresh air. Were you expecting someone?" Aiden asked as he took a quick drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah, I guess maybe I am. But not like you. Huh, maybe it should have been you I was expecting all along. Why are you here." The man asked as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not looking for trouble, me and some friends just got into town for the night and in just looking to get some fresh air and clear my head a little." Aiden replied leaning against the door.

"Wait, you just got into town, maybe you could help me out with something. I need someone I can trust, you're a stranger, that's a start." He said lowering his weapon.

"Really, what is it that you need me to do for you." Aiden said as he finished his cigarette flicking the butt out over the dino's mouth.

"I want you to find something out for me, I don't know if there is anything to find. But I need someone to try. My wife was taken from our home by Legion slavers one night while I was on watch. They knew when to come, what route to take, and they only took Carla. Someone set it up. I don't know who."

"So you want me to find your wife." Aiden asked lighting up another cigarette.

"My wife is dead, I want the son of a bitch that sold her." He said as clenched his fists.

"Bring him in front of the nest while im on duty, I work nights. I'll give you my NCR Baret to put on. It'll be our signal, so I know your standing with him. And I'll take care of the rest, I have to do this myself.."

"Sure, I'll do it for you. It'll help me get my mind off of everything at the moment." Aiden replied as he took a quick drag and exhaling releasing a light cloud of smoke before flicking it out the dinos mouth as well.

"Good, I'll make it worth your while. and one more thing, we shouldn't speak again not until it's over." He said as he handed Aiden his Baret. Aiden took the Baret putting it in his pocket and headed back down the stairs exiting the Dino. He looked around watching as everyone was going to bed for the night, a man walked out of his room carrying a sniper rifle. The door didn't completely shut as he headed around the corner.

Aiden made his way into the room lightly closing the door behind him, there was a terminal in the back. The light glow from the screen indicated that he had left it on. Aiden took a seat in front of the terminal scanning through files and messages. One was labeled Khan Hospitality

_(Manny,_

_You made the right choice, putting us up and keeping it quiet. This weasel Benny's been twitchy since we stole that package from his boss. Makeing me nervous as hell. But when i found out we would be passing through on our way to Boulder City, I was sure we could count on you. Let the other Khans say what they want. I know where your loyalty is._

_One day you'll remember where you belong, and your brothers and sisters will welcome you back like you never left. You know where to find us.)_

"Hm, it looks like they were heading to Boulder City not what i was looking for right now but that points us in the right direction for when we leave out in the morning." Aiden thought to himself as he shut the terminal down and quickly exited the room. Aiden walked down the empty streets as the lights flickered, there was a man hobbleing around his beard was and hair was a light shade of grey and was mumbleing something about spies and that they were watching him.

"HEY!" Aiden yelled out as he ran up to him.

"Wh..who sent you? I aint talking, they tried to get me to talk before but i didn't say nothing. And I don't aim to now by gum." The man said with a nervous twitch.

"Wait what, what are you talking about who tried to make you talk." Aiden asked as he crossed his arms.

"Confound it No-bark, you done it again. You let on that you know things. Now they'll never let you be. Alright stranger you got me what would you like to know." No-bark said lightly scratching the side of his face.

"Has there been anything interesting going on in town lately."

"Folks'll say they seen ghouls up near the rocket factory. Sensationalist hooey, cooked up by superstitious yokels, seeing phantoms of their own imagining." No-bark said as he still had that nervous twitch.

"Hm, Do you know anything about whats been going on in town." Aiden asked crossing his arms.

"There's been things of a disturbing nature going on at the Mcbride Corral. Seems every night one of their herd meets a most unnatural death, and always there's holes all over the body. Work of the chupachabra, the livestock vampire, say's No-bark, but they pay no mind, too many holes, they say, and there's bullets in them. Well, says No-bark, we have a chupacabra with an automatic weapon. And that's when they got real quiet, cause now they see the predicament we're in." No-bark said as he adjusted his rags he was wearing.

"Um, well is there anything else you could tell me about these so called attack's at the Corral."

"Yes, I have seen the chupacabra my self, I come face to face with it one night whilst i was investigateing whether this gecko was hidding it's treasure from me. He was the meanest, ugliest chupacabra you could imagine. Had two heads, and fangs down to the ground. Best I could tell, anyways, since when he came up to me he was invisible." Aiden tried his hardest to keep from laughing as he let No-bark Continue speaking. "Had himself a blunderbuss what would rotate and shoot bullets real fast out of a backpack. Never seen nothing like it. Walked right past me having and argument with somebody. But I only saw one chupachabra, so I guess the other fella had to be invisible too. Only more invisible the the other one."

"Ok, I got to be going now nice talking to you."

"Alright, but if anyone ask's we never spoke." No-bark said as he took off towards the old gas station.

Aiden headed down the road, he saw a cloth covered canopy, it looked like this was were the doctor stays in and works out of. They were all laid out on sleeping bags. As he continued further down the cracked road he saw the women that was running the hotel earlier heading to her house.

"Hey, your the woman we purchased our room from." Aiden said as he walked up to her with his hands in his pockets.

"Why hello there, I'm sorry about earlier I was trying to make a good impression I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Jeanie May"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I was wondering if you if you know anything about Boone's wife." Aiden asked as he slowly walked up to her.

"How should I put it? I guess you could say she was kinda like a cactus flower. Real pretty to look at but there was just no getting close to her. She never did take to living here. She liked the big lights and fast living of New Vegas. I got the feeling she was trying to get Boone to leave with her, but I guess she got tired of waiting." Jeanie said as she opened her door.

"I see, well I'll see you in the morning." Aiden said as he continued walking down the cracked stretch of road thinking to himself. "She'e hiding something, I can't put my finger on it, but she is, I just need to dig a little bit deeper."

After a wile he had made his way to the Mcbride Corral, takeing count of the Brahmin. There was three not includeing the one on the ground that was full of holes. "From what No-bark say's it sounds like what ever it is is using a Mini-gun for sure." The sound of heavy foot steps could be heard approaching closer to the farm house. Aiden ducked behind the side of the building, waiting, and watching for anything out of the ordinary. A light breeze blew by steering up sand causeing a rippling effect like water in the shape of a very large man.

"Ah ha" Aiden said to himself as he moved closer. The closer he got to what ever it was he could notice it was carrying something, pulling out his knife, he ran up hopping he would hit something seeing as he couldn't really see it plainly. As he swung his knife he could feel it cut into something as a loud scream echoed out the invisibility field went away revealing a large blue super mutant. He saw that he managed to damage the weapon but that didn't mean he wasn't a threat.

"OH shit, this is bad." Aiden looked around for anything else he could use as a weapon.

"You, you're gonna puny human, I squish you like Brahmin skull." The super mutant said tossing the broken mini-gun to the ground as he then charged towards Aiden.

Aiden tried to dodge his advance but was quickly was grabbed by the super mutant as he wraped his massive hand around Aidens chest and neck, slaming him into a nearby rock pressing hard on him as the sound of bones cracking echoed through his ears.

"Now, you die puny human." HE said applying more pressure to Aidens chest.

As Aiden gasped for air he turned his knife around so the blade was faceing downward as he gripped the handle of his knife with what strength he had left, he lifted the knife and forcefully shoving it into the super mutants shoulder forcing him to release his grip on Aiden. As he fell to the ground Aiden took a minute to catch his breathe as the mutant grabbed his shoulder screaming in pain.

The sound of the mutant screaming woke up the owner's of the farm. Aiden crawled up to the abandoned Mini-gun hopping it would still fire, the door flung open and an elderly man ran out in nothing but his night pants carrying a hunting rifle.

"Get out of here you monster." The old man yelled out as he unloaded a few rounds off at the mutant driving it away from the farm. Once the coast was clear he ran over to Aiden. "My, what caused you to try and attack that thing with your bare hands like that."

"It's the thing that's ... been shooting up.. your herd each night." Aiden said as he rolled over on his back.

"Are you going to be alright." He asked as he knelled down beside him helping him to sit up.

"Yeah, i'll be fine it's just a few cracked ribs and bruised muscles. But, i will be alright though thank you for asking." Aiden said as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Well, if you need any help, be sure to visit the town doctor." The old man said as he nodded to Aiden and walked back into his house.

As Aiden walked back up towards the hotel, he was holding his side with his left arm. After a few painstaking moments he finally made it up to the hotel loby door. Aiden looked over at the door. "I wonder if there is anything to find in the hotel lobby." Aiden thought to himself as he slowly walked into the lobby. After hobbling along searching the lobby as good as he could until he stumbled across a safe built into the floor.

"well now, hello friend lets see what secrets you hold" Aiden said kneeling down taking out his lock picking tools. After a few minutes of slow and careful maneuvering there was a light clicking noise as the door oped open. "There we go." Aiden flipping open the door flinching holding his side. After a few seconds then slowly began to search through what little bit of stuff that was in there. He then came across a piece of paper folded neatly in the corner of the safe. Aiden took it out unfolding it, in bold letters it read Bill of Sale across the top.

(_ Bill of Sale_

_"We, the representatives of the Consul Officiorum, have this day bargained and purchased from Jeanie May Crawford of the township of Novac the exclusive rights to ownership and sale of the slave Carla Boone for the sum of one thousand bottle caps, and those of her unborn child for the sum of five hundred bottle caps, the receipt whereof is hereby acknowledged. We warrant the slave and her young be sound, healthy, and slaves for life. We covenant with the said Jeanie May Crawford that we have full power to bargain and sell said slave and her offspring. Payment of an additional five hundred bottle caps will be due pending successful maturation of the fetus, the claim to which shall be guaranteed by possession of this document._  
_M. Scribonius Libo Drusus et al._

_Administrators of M._

_Licinius Crassus,_

_Consul Officiorum ab Famulatus )_

"Damn, how can some body sell another person like this. This is awful." He stumbled to his feet as he made his way slowly to where Jeanie May lived,he walked up to her door. He began to beat on the door frantically as he held his side feeling his ribs crack with each knock till the door finally opened.  
Jeanie May came to the door opening it seeing me standing there. "Is every thing alright? Its awful to be dropping in unexpected."

"There is.. something going on... in front of the Dinosaur, I think its someone... from town having a disagreement with one of the caravaners. " Aiden said breathing heavily like he had run all the way to her door step as he held his side.

"Alright, lets get going and see if we can settle things." Jeanie said as she started walking towards the Dinosaur. They made their way up past the front gate. After another few minutes of walking they were now standing in front of the Dinosaur, Aiden pulled out the baret and put it on with one hand as best he could wile still holding on to his sides, he looked up at the guy in the dinos mouth giving a nod. In a split second the sniper took the shot, as the bullet hit and tra lighting it, as he took a drag from iveled through her skull she fell back hard hitting the rocks behind her. Aiden rolled her body down the hill before making his way back up to the dinos mouth. He opened the door leaning against the door frame as the sniper turned around slinging his rifle over his shoulder.

"So that's it then, how did you know it was her." He asked crossing his arms after takeing his baret back from Aiden.

"After a bit of searching... I found the Bill of Sale... in her office." Aiden said as he placed one foot on the edge of the dinos mouth looking out at the sun rising.

"I guess i shouldn't be surprized. It'd be like them to keep paperwork. Here, This is all i can give. I guess our dealings are done here." He said as he was getting ready to hand him some bottle caps for his trouble.

Aiden held his hand up and softly shook his head. "No, you don't have to give me anything. And my name is Aiden" He said as he continued to watch the sunrise. "What are you going to do now."

"I don't know, I'm not going to be staying I know that much. Don't see much point in anything right now, except hunting legionaries. Maybe i'll wander, like you." He replied as he looked out over the town. "I'm Boone," Boone said with a sigh as a new day came.

"Why don't you come with us, it will be better to hunt in a group then by yourself."

"Hm, Yeah working along you're a lot less effective. I've been there and paid for it. But this isn't going to end well. " Boone replied as he put on his sunglasses "But I want to know something first. That symbol you wear on your back it's the Brother hood right, do you have any intention on fighting against the NCR."

Aiden looked over at Boone. "No, I have no grudge with the NCR, I don't really Know much on the Legion either but I don't believe that anyone has the right to buy another. And if we come across and Legionaries I'll be sure help take them out."

"That's what I wanted to hear, lets get going." Boone said as he followed Aiden out of the Dinosaur keeping close if Aiden fell down the stairs.  
The sun has brought in a new day, and a new lead to finding who shot Selene in the head. Aiden and Boone headed up to their hotel room as he knocked a few times holding his side as he waited to see if anyone was awake before hobbleing inside.


	12. Chapter 12: Come Fly with Me

Aiden waited for a few more seconds. hunching over he held his side cringing in pain. Boone walked over beside Aiden with his arms crossed.

"you need to see a doctor." Boone said as he glanced over at Aiden.

"No,... no no i'm ok, really." Aiden said holding his sides.

"You need to see the doctor" Boone replied grabbing Aidens arm pulling it over his shoulder holding him up.

"Y..your right, can i ask you a favor."

"What is it." Boone replied propping Aiden up.

"Would you mined getting the doctor and bring him to the room, im going to go inside and rest for a bit." Aiden asked gathering himself and holding himself up on his own.

"Sure, it'll only be a few minutes." Boon muttered as he headed around the corner to retrieve the doctor.

Aiden made his inside slowly opening the door finding Cass and Selene just getting up. they were looking at him with a strange expression wile rubbing there eyes. Aiden slowly took a seat in the chair trying mot to make his injuries hurt even more then they already were.

"What happened to you last night?" Cass asked as she looked like she had a bunch of questions for him.

Aiden Looked at them both with a soft sigh before answering her. "Well, I helped out the night sniper with a little problem he had and, while i was doing that i took on a super mutant by myself."

They both were silent for a few minutes looking at each other before turning back to Aiden. "You took on a super mutant alone, why would you willingly do that." Selene replied softly.

"It was late and if i didn't do anything at that moment then the farmer would have lost another Brahman." Aiden replied.

"Well, next time don't go off doing stuff like that alone ok." Selene said running her fingers through her hair trying to fix it.

Cass looked over at Aiden for a few seconds thinking. "I had a question, this Project Purity, what is it exactly."

"It's a water purification project to bring fresh drinkable water to the waste's, we completed it in the Capital Wasteland. The finished product we called it Aquapura, it's purer the purified water with no radiation." Aiden said wiping the sweat from his forehead before Boone came in with a woman in blood stained clothes.

"Here is the doctor you requested." Boone said as he leaned against the wall crossing his arms.  
The doctor came over to Aidens side as she looked him over, she used her index, and middle finger together and applied pressure around his ribs and along his chest.

"AAahh, damn it that fucking hurts you know." Aiden replied gripping the arms rests on the chair.

"Oh, you will be fine, I have seem worse but it will take a few days for you to heal properly." After a few more minutes of examining him she handed him a few Med-x's, and a couple of Stimpaks, then she was on her way.

After the doctor was gone a man stopped the door from closing. Boone looked over at him, from his expression it looked like he knew him but didn't say a word to him. Aiden then sat up looking at the man, he was wearing what looked like the same as you would see on a mercenary wandering the wastes, and he also wore a baret just like the one Boone wears.

"Hi there" Aiden said holding onto his sides. "Who are you and what do you need?"

"What's going on, man?" He asked as he looked around the room then back at Aiden. "I'm Manny and i'm on security detail here, I was on my way to start my shirt up in the Dinosaurs mouth when i over heard you saying you took on a mutant by yourself is that true."

"It is but i'm prity banged up because of it, why do you ask." Aiden replied as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I see, Maybe you might be able to help me out with something. The old rocket test site up the road, most of the people here have been getting stuff from there to sell to trader, but lately we have been getting a lot of Ghouls coming from there. Now no one is able to get in there now." Manny said as he fixed his baret.

"And what exactly is it you want me to do about it." Aiden replied as he wrapped some old bandages around his chest tightly.

"Well they gotta go, or this place will be a ghost town before long. Doesn't matter what you do. Just as long as the Ghouls are out of there, that's good enough for me."

Aiden sighed as he finished tieing his bandages. "Alright, we will see what can be done about the Ghoul problem at the test site."

"Thanks, it would mean a lot to me. when you finish come find me i'll be either up in the Dinosaurs mouth or in my hotel room it's on the bottom floor." Manny said waving goodbye as he headed out heading up to the Dinosaur as Boone glared at him untill he was out of site.

"Alright, I guess we should get ready to go to the rocket test site." Aiden said as he through on his leather jacket, shortly throwing on his duster over-top of his jacket. Once he picked up his pack he cringed a bit before throwing it on his back. "Let's get going while the suns up."Aiden said picking up his rifle slinging it over his shoulder.

Aiden and the other's headed west toward the Repcon Rocket Test Site. The trip up the cracked street was quiet till the sound of gasping, gurgling type growls filled the air. The run down overpass slowly came into sight as a hazy greenish yellow glow was coming out from behind the rubble.

"Glowers." Aiden said as he drew his rifle making sure it was loaded.  
Boone and Cass drawn their weapons as well as Selene held her rifle as she shock slightly. The glowing Ghoul slowly walked around the corner as it emitted a heavy radioactive mist, it slowly turned it's head looking towards everyone. As soon as it locked it's sight on them, it let out a light growl like scream as it charged at then. Aiden and Boone Aimed their rifles at the Ghoul. It began to run faster, Aiden and Boone waited till it got closer just as it got in close enough range a shot rang out behind them as the glowing one dropped in front of them. They both turned around and saw Cass holding her rifle up.

"What, you two were taking to long." Cass said as she slung her rifle back over her shoulder.  
After they made they're way up to the entrance of the test site they found that it was filled with Feral Ghouls. After the long winded fire fight they had managed to take out the Ghouls in the area surrounding the main entrance. Once inside they were screeched at by a man through the intercom system.

"Hey, over here are you listening? Go to the big room on the east side of this building and take the giant metal staircase all the way up. And hurry." The gravely voiced man said as the intercom shut off and nothing but static could be heard.

They fought they're way through the building trying to find the metal stair case. Tons of Feral Ghouls would come around every corner growing and screaming, the ringing of gun fire echoed through the hallways. After three hours of searching through the wrecked halls and and dead end rooms with collapsed ceillings they finally reached the staircase.

"AAAhhhh, is doing this really worth it." Aiden said as he and the rest of his companions followed him across the rusted catwalk. "Once this is all over im going to treat every one to a drink when we find a bar."

"That sounds good...I could use a drink after this." Boone grunted as the clunking of the butt of his rifle hitting the railing rang out through the empty room.

After the long climb the reached the covered landing at the top of the stairs, they were once again greeted by the gravely voice from before over the intercom again. "Alright, smoothskin's, i'm letting you in. You better watch yourself's. I sure as hell know i will be." He said as the intercom shut off just as fast this time as it did when they first heard it. They could hear the door unlock as they approached it.  
Aiden pushed open the door and on the other side was a fair skinned, balding middle-aged man in a white lab coat was waiting for them. "God, But are you ugly! Get upstairs and talk to Jason before I throw up just from looking at you all."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute why are you talking like that you're not a Ghoul." Aiden blurted out as he confronted him.

"Your pranks won't work on me, smothskin. They won't work on Jason either." The man said grinning. "So, stop wasting my time, go waste Jason's." He then turned and walked away disappearing deeper into the building.

Aiden and the other continued down the barely lite hallways as the sound of computers ticked and buzzed though-out the room. Once they reached the stairs the clanking of their rifles lightly bumping the bits of broken railing and plaster along the wall. Soon they finally reached the top of the stairs, standing there was a bright glowing Ghoul wearing a red dress suit that was ripped and torn in areas.

"Ah, hello wanderer. Please forgive us for our humble surroundings. Our true home awaits us in the Far Beyond. Have you all come to help us complete the Great Journey?" The Ghouls said as he crossed his arms awaiting they're answer.

"I'm Aiden, and this is Boone, Cass, and Selene. If you don't mind me asking but who are you." Aiden asked as he adjusted the strap on his rifle.

"I am Jason Bright, the prophet of the Great Journey. All the Ghouls you see here are all members of my flock. We were all on schedule until one day when the Demons showed up."

"Wait, what was that about Demons?" Aiden asked looking at Jason curiously.

"The Demons appeared from nowhere... except, it'd be more accurate to say that they never actually appeared at all. The Demons are invisible. Where one of them stands all one sees is air shimmering, like sunlight on water. They set upon us when we were on our way to worship one morning. We had just entered the basement. My Flock fought bravely, and killed a few, but at such cost. Nearly half of us died or wen't missing. The rest of us retreated up here. One of the Demons raved at us, but haven't tried to attack us since. Still, their demonic presence brought all progress towards the Great Journey to a standstill. But now, you have come, once again the Creator has sent a human to help us across a insurmountable obstical" Jason replied uncrossing his arms.

"A demon, raved at you." Boone grumbled propping himself up against the wall.

"Yes, over the intercom. Threats of death should we step outside, guarantees of safety should we stay locked away. It went on for hours, and did not always make sense. But that was the first day, since then, silence. Will you drive the Demons away wanderers.

"We will see what we can for you Jason." Aiden said as he stood there.

"Praise the Creator, Bless you wanderers, Bless us all. Once the underground has been rid of Demons, preparations for the Great Journey can resume." Jason replied in excitement.

"Is there a key that we will need to get into the basement." Aiden asked while getting his pack set up.

"Yes, here you go wanderer. And thank you again for assisting us in our journey" Jason said as he reached into his pocket pulling out the key to the basement placing it in Aiden's hand.

Once the key was in hand Aiden and the others made their way back down the way they came, the bodies of the Feral Ghouls they have killed on the way in littered the floor. At the bottom there was a door that had been kicked in, a mutant layed dead face down in the dirt as a Feral Ghoul layed squished under the kicked in door, as they walked up the ramp around the corner and down another small flight of stairs was the door to the basement. There was a splatter of dried on blood stretched across the front of the door that lead to a small pool on the floor.

Aiden opened the door crouching as he then quietly made his way past all the terminals, and work stations finally making it to an open door. Aiden peeked around the corner as he looked to the left he could see two corridors and a door, as he then turned his gaze to the right he saw a light shimmering as something walked around the corner. He motioned them to follow him closely going to the left. They moved as silently as the could keeping their rifles from clanking against the walls, as they passed the first corridor they came up to the second one. Down the small hallway was a door. Hoping there was supplies he stood up once he knew he was out of site and opened the door, the screeching of the the steel grinding against it's self echoed through the corridors as the mechanics twisted and turned before finally finishing and sliding open.

Aiden walked in slowly making sure to see if the room was safe for his companions to enter. Upon entering the room in a quick flash of light a Super Mutant appeared out of nowhere grabbing Aiden by his duster lifting him off the ground slamming him into the wall.

"Look Antler, we have a visitor? An Assassin, more like i say we kill it Antler, for safe's sake!" It said as Boone, Cass, and Selene ran in drawing they're wepon aiming them at the Mutant. The Mutant looked around the room watching them as they aimed at him before looking back at a Brahman skull on the table. "Wh-whats that Antler, but..bu aww ok Antler i'll ask" He said as he set Aiden down on the ground stepping back as he cleared his throat. "Ok, uh hi human why you come here."

Aiden tried to gather himself as Cass And Boone helped him to his feet, Selene stepped forward as she addressed the Mutant.

"We are here on behalf of the Ghouls." She said calmly trying not to anger him.

"Humans who are friends to Ghouls? Suspicious. You mean the ones upstairs. Antler used intercom, told them stay put, but they want to come down in basement anyways? I can not allow. My kin are...not right in head like I am. They attack you on sight. Ghouls too. They crazy. Your Ghouls friends will have to wait. you must help us find what Antler brought us to get." He said walking back over to the desk in the center of the room.

"Ok.. maybe we can help you out, what do you need done." Selene replied standing her ground.

"Good, Antler brought us here for a reason...why was that Antler? Right, piece of paper, shipment invoice. Hundreds of stealth-boys, sent here, a long time ago...But stealth-boys must be in room we don't search yet - the one we can't search."

"Why can't you search that room." Aiden asked as he finally regained his footing.

"A Ghoul, but not squishy like the others. This Ghoul is tough. I thought Antler said to send my kin into that room, but three died. Ghoul is crack shot and set traps too. After I realized, I heard Antler wrong. So i locked the door, keep kin out and wait for Antler to tell me what to do. Then you come along, Antler say you are solution."

"OK we will find the stealth-boy stockpile for you." Selene replied adjusting her pack getting ready to head out.

"Good, Antler says we leave as soon as we get not be expecting you, he not shoot at you, maybe he will. Return here when you have found Stealth-boys. But we keep this one as collateral,to insure you return and not take off with Stealth-boys." He said as he walked over grabbing Aiden by his duster and pulling Aiden towards him.

They didn't want to leave him but headed out down the hall with the key in hand. For the first hour all Aiden could hear was that guy talking to that skull, he sat on the floor holding his side before jabbing a stimpak in his side, the pain slowly began to subside making sitting there a little bit more tolerable.

After a few hours have gone by the group had returned to the room as they were greeted by the Mutant again. "Antler, sings for stealth-boys. Have you found them?

"No, the stealth-boys are no longer here." Selene replied holding her arms to her sides.

"Liar! the invoice said stealth-boys are here! Antler read it out loud to me!" He said yelling at the group.

"I'm sorry, on a terminal in there shipment invoices logged on it said the stealth-boys were sent here, but due to a shiping error it was sent to this location by mistake and was sent back." Selene said trying to keep her distance from him as Boone and Cass held they're weapons ready if he decided to attack.

"But invoice note said stealth-boys were here, why can't that note be true?" He paused for a moment to look over at the skull. "Hm, what's that Antler? ...But humans could be lying, trying to steal stealth-boys for themselves. Aaaww Antler, you trust to easy. Your lucky day humans. Antler believes you. Nightkin will follow new note for stealth-boys. Better be there." He then screamed over the intercom in the basement alerting his kin to leave with him to follow the new note as he carried the skull with him as he left.

The trip back up to the top of the building were Jason and his flok were held up was just as long as it was coming back down. Once back inside they walked up the flight of stairs going across the room to a closed door slowly swinging it open as Jason was sitting in his chair in the corner of the one waiting. When Jason noticed them walking in he stood up and approached them.

"Is the way clear wanderers?" Jason asked hopeful there was good news.

Selene gave a big smile as she looked over at Jason. "Yes, they way is clear. The Demons are no longer down there."

"Praise the Creator! And Bless you wanderers, the way is clear, I will lead my flock to through the basement to the sacred site. I hope you will come find us wanderers there is much to be done." As Jason finished he ran off gathering his flok together as they all ran down through the basement to contiune they're work on the preparations for the Great Journey.

Aiden and the others spent hours helping them finding all the parts they needed to prepare the rockets for their journey. upon completion they have been able to Finnish they're rockets and was ready to launch. The others went outside to test site building to watch as Aiden through the switch. With a few quick adjustments Aiden made sure that they were able to make it as close as they could to their desired destination. Within minutes the rockets took to the night sky soaring through the sky's over Novac disappearing into the darkness.

The road that lead down to the Repcon test site was no longer infested with Ghouls. It was quiet, and some might say peaceful as the four finally arived back at Novac. The sun was just showing it's self from over the horizon, it's rays were shinning bright from behind the Dinosaur as they were just about to enter the main gate n they're way up Manny was just leaving his room getting ready for to start his shift. He saw that they have returned and smiled as he approached them.

"Hey! did you have any luck with the Ghouls. I'm counting on you?" Manny asked crossing his arms.

"The Ghouls are no longer at Repcon, and will no longer be a threat to Novac." Aiden replied rubbing his eyes a little.

"Really, unbelievable man, I knew that wasn't gonna be easy. But I had a good feeling about you all." He said as he glanced over at Boone as he was leaning on the side of the fence with his arms crossed. "You guy's looked like you have been through a lot."

"Um, I was wondering. You wouldn't know how we would be able to reach Boulder city from here would you?" Aiden asked slinging his pack back up on his shoulder.

"Of course man, you just head up route 93, just keep following the road north." Manny replied lowering his arms.

"Thank you, thats all im needing to know for now." Aiden said breaking a smile as he looked at his group. "Come on every one, the sooner we get to Boulder City the sooner we can get those drinks i promised."

Everyone nodded as they followed Aiden out of town. The road was long as the took Manny's directions and followed Route 93 north, two hours have come and passed sence they had left Novac, the most they have seem was a stray tumbleweed here and there until over the horizon they spotted what looked like a small trading post in the distance. Siden looked through his binoculars checking to see if he could see anything. Upon inspection of the area Aiden noticed a flag flapping in the light breeze it bared a picture of a two headed bear with a red star just to the left of the bear. There was a sign just over what looked like a small bar, it read the 188 Trading Post.


End file.
